Soul Reaping Miko
by Kitsune-kunn
Summary: Kagome discovered that there was life after death, yet it wasn't paradise. She joined the academy and she was ostracized by her peers. One demonstration had put her on the radar of the sixth squadron captain, and therefor the radar of the court guard squad. She needed to tred carefully or else her secrets would be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It is I, Kitsune-kunn here with another story. Let me know how you like it, should I continue it or leave it as is? Your opinions are valued and they encourage me to write! Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review! (^-^)**

It wasn't often that Byakuya Kuchiki was called to the academy, actually it was closer to never. But his Lieutenant was scheduled to teach a class on the working of the Shikai release. Since his Lieutenant was indisposed of at the moment it fell on him as the commanding officer to take over his lieutenants duty. As he walked through the halls he heard the tell tale sign of an arrow thumping into a target. Becoming intrigued he paused, why would someone take the time to learn the bow? He looked at a door that was partially open and he spotted a girl with blue-black hair that fell to her waist in a braid. She was wielding a large long bow that was easily three fourths her size. With precision and practiced ease she drew an arrow from her quiver and fired it in one smooth motion. He was impressed, there was no reason for an academy student to learn such a thing and yet this girl had put so much time into it that she had become this good. Her form could have used a little work but she was very confident in herself. He turned and continued down the hall. He had places to be after all.

He arrived at the training ground that the school informed him of. They were very ecstatic to have a captain level Shinigami making an appearance to talk about achieving Shikai. He wanted to roll his eyes, this was all very tedious. If one could not achieve Shikai on their own then how were they to achieve Bankai? No one would be there to help them then. He walked up on a group of about 40 teens, they were all chattering to themselves excitedly. Apparently news of his arrival had already extended to them. They didn't notice him, Byakuya watched with cold eyes. They would all be dead if he was an enemy. He started to make his way to the front and that was when the sighs from the women started, all conversations halted.

"Thank you so much Captain Kuchiki for joining us today." The teacher bowed respectfully. "It is an honor for one such as yourself to show them Shikai."

"My lieutenant was unavailable for this. It is my duty as his commanding officer to take over his commitments." He explained cooly and the teacher nodded before gesturing to the class.

He turned to them with a blank stare and they all watched him. Some with lust others refused to look at him directly. He noticed that one teen was late, she was running towards the lecture with silent steps. Nobody noticed as she settled in the back, her blue eyes fixed on him. Byakuya started in on the fundamentals of the Zanpakuto and the importance of it throughout the Shinigami's life. He started explaining the necessities for obtaining Shikai. One must be deemed strong enough by their zanpakuto to learn its name. One must be centered. He then looked amongst the crowd.

"Has anyone obtained Shikai?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

"Kagome has." A girl snickered and the rest of the teens started to chortle.

He watched as the one who arrived late blushed and ducked her head, her eyes were alight with embarrassment and shame. He glared at the students, that was no way to treat someone who could potentially save them. Everything immediately fell silent at his icy glare and he stared at the girl now dubbed Kagome.

"Come." He beckoned and she stood, fastening her zanpakuto to her hip.

"Umm-ah. It's not really anything special." She looked down sheepishly as she made her way to the front. His eyes narrowed as she was tripped.

"Demonstrate." He spoke and her eyes snapped up to him.

"What?" They were wide with surprise and slight fear.

"I do not repeat myself." He watched her with slight amusement and she looked away.

As she drew her sword he was confused, she had no reiryoku. Everyone here emitted some form of spiritual energy, for someone to have none at all and a zanpakuto was unheard of. He watched her intently and he was surprised internally by the smallest pulse of reiryoku centered around her. She took her zanpakuto and she flipped it so the blade was pointing towards the ground.

"Devour the wretched, Ryukotsusei." She murmured and she dropped her blade, it disappeared into the earth the space around it rippling before quieting.

"What the hell did that do?" Someone sneered and Kagome cupped her elbows, looking down.

"Crush them." She didn't look up but screams erupted from the crowd.

Byakuya's knees almost buckled from the sudden increase in gravity. The rest of the students were all either sitting or lying down, attempting to fight against it. Kagome just watched them with her dull blue eyes, she didn't seem affected by the screams of her peers. As she looked back down towards her toes the gravity lightened. Everyone was panting from exertion and yet she stayed perfectly still. She glanced up at Byakuya and he was watching her. In a swift motion he had his sword drawn and it was coming down towards her head.

It never had a chance to connect with her, his blade was stopped by a pink barrier a few inches above her head. With a gentle hand she touched the blade of his sword, his own eyes widened in surprise as it grew increasingly heavy in his hands. She watched with a small smirk as his zanpakuto was dragged to the ground.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." He watched her with calculating eyes.

"Shit." Her face turned panicked as his now thousand bladed zanpakuto descended upon her. All of the blades hit her barrier and she could feel her head start to pound. "I yield!" She shouted.

Immediately the attack stopped and she slumped to the ground in relief. There was no way she was going to attempt to fight a captain level shinigami in front of people who saw her as an outcast already. She smiled up at the stoic captain and she started laughing. If only everyone knew. She watched as her own zanpakuto materialized in its sheath. A hand was extended in front of her face and she followed it to the captain of squad six.

"Your shikai is formidable." He spoke and pulled her up easily.

"Ah, thank you. Captain Kuchiki." She bowed and she made her way back to her seat, ignoring her classmates.

As the day continued and Byakuya sat behind his desk he couldn't help but think on that girl. She was...strange. When her reiryoku had started to appear it almost seemed unnaturally pure, but her zanpakuto almost seemed maliciously evil. Byakuya prided himself on his ability to read people and their personalities but this girl, Kagome, was a mystery. She seemed like a cheerful and kind girl and yet she was so withdrawn and self conscious. Was it the other students? He sighed, he was supposed to be getting paperwork done. Not worrying over a girl he had just met.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! I haven't checked on this little baby in a while and holy cow! 81 followers. You have all inspired me to write a new chapter, hopefully you all like it! Let me know how it is, my little chickies. If its good, bad, to fast, slow. Let me know! I look forward to your thoughts. Enjoy. Kitsune-kunn out! (^.^)**

* * *

In the following weeks, word spread like wildfire. Higurashi Kagome humiliated the Camillia class in front of the squad six captain. Her life had become increasingly worse after her demonstration of her shikai. What used to be silent glares and whispers behind her back became scathing remarks and cruel words shot at her as she walked by. They called her a freak, having already achieved her shikai before she entered the academy. The said is was unfair how she by passed all of the intermediate classes and got put into the advanced ones.

"Gravity freak." One girl spat, Anko, Kagome placed a name to the sneering face.

"At least I have my shikai, you don't even know your zanpakuto's name." Kagome snapped back, the girls sneer disappeared.

"At least people like me." Anko smirked, Kagome ignored her and continued down to hallway.

Kagome didn't hate the people in the school, though her zanpakuto did. He lusted to feel their blood dripping along his blade, to feel the sweet resistance that their muscles and bones offered. The black haired female wouldn't give into his blood lust though. It was the last month of her academy days, the gotei thirteen would be sending captains to scout out classes. To see potential shinigami. She would become someone that would help lost souls, she would live how she wanted to live.

"Whoops!" Kagome felt a hand fall onto her shoulder, a tall man almost running into her. "Sorry about that, little miss." Her blue eyes pulled themselves away from the obnoxious pink outer haori.

"Captain Kyoraku." Kagome acknowledged, slightly surprised to have run into the captain.

"Thats me." He grinned.

"Shunsui, stop bothering her." Another male voice broke through, her eyes drifted to startling white hair.

"Captain Ukitake." Kagome offered a polite bow. She just wanted to get away from them, before more rumors started up.

"You are part of the Camilia class?" The white haired captain asked, seeing the patch sewn onto the front of her uniform. Kagome nodded. "It's been quite some time since we have been to the academy, could you show us to training field…" He paused to think of the number.

"Number five." Kagome offered and he nodded with a kind smile. "Follow me." She pushed passed the two and they followed.

The two males spoke about the potential new recruits, Kyoraku making a comment about cute academy girls. Ukitake chastised him with a chuckle. Kagome led them through the hallways, her eyes straight ahead of her and head held high. She would ignore the stares for now, just one more month.

"Here we are, I hope you like what you see." Kagome bowed and joined the group of forty.

The miko stood with the rest of the students, her eyes watching the spar in front of her. The two were good, but they were to afraid to injure the other. Her eyes strayed to the captains, the two looked nonchalant but she could tell they were seeing every mistake the two made. Suddenly her name was being called, her feet led her to the middle of the training field.

"This is Higurashi Kagome, she is one of the top students in Camilia Class!" The instructor introduced her to the two captains, she ignored the cold glares from the class. "And this is Aki, he is also one of the top students."

Kagome took the wooden sword in her hand, she fell into the basic academy stance. Once the spar was called to commence she blocked Aki's downwards strike. Her eyes widened at the weight behind his strike, a cruel smirk covered his face. He was using a weighted Shinai. Ryukotsusei howled in her head and demanded blood, Kagome ignored him easily enough as she blocked another strike. She winced as he swung at her again, he was going to beat her into the ground using brute strength. She slid out from under his strike and jumped away from him, her eyes looking for a weak point. He was cocky, he thought he would win. In a burst of speed she ducked under his strike and hit him in the stomach with her Shinai, the air rushed from his lungs. Managing to disarm him she held the tip of her weapon against his adams apple.

"You are dead." Kagome took a deep breath. "Twice." Clapping had her blue eyes sweeping towards the captains.

"That was a good show!" Kyoraku laughed. Kagome grinned and nodded to him.

Aki growled under his breath, she did it again! This time in front of two captains!


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome smiled as she looked out upon the field of hollows. Her academy days would be over today, she would show them all that she was worthy to be a member of the court guard squad. Others among the graduating class were nervously milling about. The girls were chattering, the males bragging about how many hollows they would slay. The General Commander spoke to them, a long winded speech about graduating and succeeding. Protecting and helping souls. Kagome just wanted to fight, the dragon spirit inside her head wasn't helping her concentration. The captains that sat behind the captain commander, barely concealing their own boredom. Soon the speech came to an end. The hush that had fallen over the crowd was filled with clapping, students moved to stand at the edge of the field. The barrier keeping the Hollows in and their screeching to a dull hum. Once the students stepped within the barrier the dull hum turned to shrill screams, piercing their ears and causing their nerves to heighten. The test commenced and many rushed the battlefield, eager to prove themselves. Kagome observed for a minuet, many captains taking notice of her hesitation. Her zanpakuto slid from its sheath and she dove into the fray, slaying hollows with the rest of the students.

"Devour the wretched, Ryukotsusei." She dropped her zanpakuto and hollows screeched at the sudden change in gravity.

She flinched as one attempted to eat her, it's strange mouth was stopped by her barrier. Her sword reappeared in her hand and sliced through the hollow with ease. Hollows held still by her shikai were just slain by her fellow Academy students. They saw their chance at an easy kill, Kagome paying no mind. Despite their hatred towards her she was on their team. The last hollow was killed and every academy student was left to look around the battlefield. They had done it, they would all be part of the gotei thirteen. The barrier dropped and they were all told to return to the dorms and await their new orders. Kagome grinned and softly patted her zanpakuto. He was quite satisfied with the amount of hollows she had slain, he was muttering his praise while still managing to insult her. She wouldn't have him any other way.

Later that night she held her finger out to allow the little black butterfly a perch. The captain commander's voice echoed through her mind. Congratulating her on becoming one of the few academy students to be given a seated position on a squad. Her jaw dropped when she heard she would be the thirteenth seat of the sixth squadron. She had been hand picked by Captain Kuchiki himself. She almost felt faint at hearing those words. Not only had she been given a high ranking in the squad, she had been hand chosen by one of the scariest captains.

"Hey, Kagome." She turned to look at her room mate. A younger girl who had just joined the academy. "What squad did you get?"

"Kyoko," Kagome grinned. "You're looking at the thirteenth seat of the sixth division." The proud girl was pointing at herself.

"No way!" Kyoko and Kagome went out that night to celebrate.

The Camilia class was hosting a large celebration, though Kagome and Kyoko bypassed it all together. They were going out to have their own little party at a ramen bar both of them frequented. As they arrived the two were surprised to see many seated officers crowding the restaurant. It seemed they were celebrating too, though the reason was lost on them.

"Look! Academy students!" The tenth squad lieutenant shouted and all eyes were on them.

"Hey! That's Kagome Higurashi. The one I was telling you about!" Kagome's own lieutenant pointed at her.

"She's a cutie." Rangiku giggled.

"Are they drunk?" Kyoko whispered and Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yes, we're leaving." She turned and left with her only friend in tow.

"Look! You scared her off!" The two heard Renji shout and then something sounded like it was thrown.

"You're gonna have a lot of fun Kagome." Kyoko laughed, Kagome couldn't help but agree.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello hello! So sorry about the horribly long wait everyone, I was in the process of moving and only now have I had the inspiration to write. Since the last chapter was so short I decided to give you a longer one. I don't know how I like this chapter, let me know what you think? I thank you all! Kitsune-kunn out! (^.^)**

* * *

Kagome took a deep breath as she stood in front of her captains door, her hands were shaking. From nervousness or excitement she couldn't tell, it was probably a bit of both. Byakuya Kuchiki was a powerful captain, both in strength and political standing. Being one of the youngest heads of a noble family reminded her a lot of a certain dog demon. A smile threatened to overtake her serious features at the thought. She raised a hand and knocked softly on the door, a 'come in' was heard and she slid the door open. Captain Kuchiki was sitting behind a neatly organized mahogany desk, he set down his fountain pen and gestured for her to stand in front of his desk. Kagome walked confidently up to the spot he gestured to, she bowed to him and smiled softly.

"Higurashi Kagome, reporting in sir." Her voice was filled with seriousness and a hint of excitement.

"Yes, welcome Higurashi. Congratulations on obtaining a seated position in the sixth squad." He continued on to inform her of all the rules and regulations, what would be expected of her as an officer.

"I understand, sir." Kagome had her hands clasped behind her, they were gripping each other tightly. She was just so excited to be living a life she had chosen.

"You are dismissed." She bowed and turned to walk out the door. "Join Lieutenant Abarai with the other recruits." He ordered.

"Yes Captain!" Kagome smiled brightly over her shoulder and practically flew out of his office in her excitement.

As Byakuya was left alone in his office he sighed softly though his nose. She was quite different than what he saw in the academy. Higurashi was so bright and bubbly, the total opposite of the quiet and meek girl who crushed her class with her shikai. He was eager to see her progress and development of her zanpakuto. Meanwhile Kagome was running through the halls, flying past a few of her fellow squad members. She slowed to a brisk walk when she neared the training ground, she could hear Renji giving a speech about the training they would undergo to better themselves and to be a better asset to the squadron.

"Sorry I'm late." Kagome bowed to her lieutenant as he paused to watch her with narrowed eyes.

"What is Kagome doing here?" A familiar voice spat and Kagome looked to see Anko. She was the main leader of her bullies.

"Don't address your superior officer so familiarly, Takahashi." Renji chastised her. "Higurashi is the thirteenth seat." He almost laughed at the hateful girls shocked expression.

"It's fine, Lieutenant Abarai. She had no way of knowing." Kagome smiled at Anko. "But I don't want the same mistake happening twice Takahashi, understood?" Kagome sneered at the now sputtering girl.

"Understood, Higurashi!" She growled and Kagome looked to Renji, encouraging him to continue with her previous talk.

As the speech was drawn to an close he sent the ten young soul reapers to join the older members to spar. Kagome went to follow when her lieutenant barked out her name, causing her to freeze. She turned to face him and he beckoned her closer.

"You get to spar with me. I want to know why Captain Kuchiki insisted on having you in the squad." He explained and Kagome shrugged.

"Okay. Are we using our zanpakuto?" She questioned, Ryukotsusei howling in her head for a chance to destroy the strong male before her.

"Sure. First to land a hit wins." He grinned and Kagome drew her sword.

"Sounds good to me. Are we using our shikai?"

"If you really need it." He grinned and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't want to hurt my superior officer." She grinned and he laughed.

Kagome slipped into the academy taught stance, ready to defend or to attack. Renji lunged at her first and struck down with his blade, the metal on metal clanged through the training grounds. Kagome could swear she felt her teeth rattle at the impact of the swords, the lieutenant was strong. She tilted her blade and his sword slipped from hers, he blocked her strike for his stomach. Not only was he strong, he was fast too. Kagome laughed and dodged away from his own attempted strike, Renji grinning as she laughed. The female launched herself at the tall red head and they locked swords, he easily held her at bay.

"Devour the wretched, Ryukotsusei." Kagome grinned as his eyes widened and his sword was dragged to the ground. Kagome flicked him in the forehead and the crushing weight that had settled upon him disappeared. "I win!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's cheating." He sheathed his zanpakuto.

"I remember you saying that I could use my shikai if I really felt the need. I felt the need." Kagome teased and pat the hilt of her sword. "He was just begging to be called upon."

Renji looked like he was pouting and Kagome made her way out of the training grounds. She felt like exploring the barracks a little more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty folks, another chapter for ya. I do apologize for the short chapters but I promise you the next one will be much longer! Let me know how you like it! Kitsune-kunn out!.**

* * *

Three months after being assigned as the thirteenth seat of the sixth division had proven rather uneventful, if she had to pick a word. She was on probation since she was still relatively new to being a soul reaper. She hadn't been aloud to take missions in the human realm. Kagome had been a glorified delivery girl for her captain, running papers for him between the divisions. Now she found herself standing in her captains office with her lieutenant, she looked at a stack of papers expectantly.

"You have been called in here for a mission to the human world." Captain Kuchiki spoke and Kagome grinned.

"Finally." She closed her mouth when she received a harsh glare from her captain. "Sorry." She bowed slightly.

"There have been three reported souls on the outskirts of Karakura town, no hollows have been sighted. Since Lieutenant Abarai is familiar with the area he has agreed to take you along with him." Byakuya explained and Kagome nodded, taking in all the information. "If you are ready, you will depart now."

"Yes sir!" Kagome nodded, her face taking on a serious expression.

"Yes sir." Renji was much more relaxed about the whole mission.

"Dismissed."

Kagome bowed at the waist along with Renji, as the two left the office she started to chatter excitedly to her friend. He just led the way as Kagome spoke of her excitement taking a trip to the human realm.

"Yeah, just listen to me alright? I don't need you getting lost." He led her through the gateway into the realm of the living.

"I wouldn't get lost." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest.

The two quieted down when they walked onto an urban street. Kagome fell silent as she looked around, it was all so different from the seireitei. Yet it was so familiar to her it made her heart ache. She reached out and set her hand on a gate in front of a cute little house. Would she have been living in a little house like this with children of her own, had she not died? She pulled her gaze from the house and to a few people walking towards them, they obviously couldn't see them. Kagome moved out of their path, the younger male commenting about a chill in the air. A throat clearing caused her to look back at her companion, she smiled apologetically and the two flickered to a nearby rooftop.

"You're getting better with the flash step." Renji complimented and Kagome grinned.

"I've been practicing."

He rolled his eyes and the two continued on to the westernmost part of town, passing over various people and houses. Kagome taking in all the sights as they passed over them. A strange glasses wearing boy seemed to lock eyes with her for but a moment, though that would be impossible. Kagome shrugged it off and soon the two were at an abandoned little shack with a rusted old fence surrounding it and some overgrown grass. Kagome picked up the three spiritual energies before her lieutenant, much to his chagrin. As they approached the closest spirit the two noticed she was an older woman, she smiled at them. Renji took to demonstrating a konso for the highly interested Kagome. The female performing the next konso on a teenage girl, offering up a small prayer for her as she sent her to the afterlife. The last was a middle aged man, Renji allowed Kagome to perform the ritual. As she was lowering her Zanpakuto the two stiffened slightly.

"What the hell is that?" Kagome asked and Renji pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That is a Quincy." He sighed and Kagome pointed her sword at a teenage boy.

"Soul reapers." The boy spat, he adjusted his glasses.

"Yo Ishida." Renji raised his hand in a wave. "Long time no see."

"Who is this?" Uryu asked, never taking his eyes away from Kagome.

"She's a friend." Renji touched her hand and lowered her sword to point at the ground.

"Hmm." The quincy boy was staring at her.

Kagome didn't take her eyes off the boy, he felt much like Miroku did. The air around him practically dripping with holy energy, and yet it was extremely controlled. Radiating from a bracelet on his wrist. A quincy was like a modern day holy man, though they exterminated Hollows instead of demons. He seemed to dislike them as well, though she didn't understand why.

"Is there something on my face?" Kagome asked and the young man stiffened in surprise at her question.

"No, you are just strange."

He turned around and started to walk away. Renji's eyes flickered between the two of them, Kagome sheathing her zanpakuto. The black haired shinigami grinned at her superior officer and started to walk back the way they came, a deafening screech froze her in her tracks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Back with a longer chapter as promised! Let me know what you think, and if anyone would like to help me with my story pm me! I could use a second opinion for the next chapter. Thanks for sticking with me this far my darling readers, enjoy! Kitsune-kunn out ^.^!**

* * *

Kagome sucked in a breath and whirled around to face Renji, a massive hollow had appeared behind him. Time seemed to slow as the hollow moved much quicker than either of them could have predicted, Renji had a black tentacle pierced through his abdomen. Blood was rushing in her ears as she screamed his name, her eyes following his body as it was flung through the air. An image of Inuyasha overlaying her lieutenant. The sound of his body landing on the ground snapped her out of her stupor and she drew her zanpakuto.

"Devour the wretched! Ryukotsusei!"

The hollow screamed again, she paid it no mind and ran towards her superior. Blood was pooling out around him, the hollow moving despite the massive change in gravity. She turned to face the grotesque monster, its face looking much like a monkey's. The mouth was filled with jagged teeth and liquid was practically flowing from its maw. The ground sizzled where the corrosive spit landed. The lower half of the hollow was covered in thick black tentacles that that it was using to drag itself towards her unconcious lieutenant. She glanced back at him before turning a piercing glare onto the hollow.

"I'll be right back lieutenant." Kagome murmured and suddenly she was in front of the hollows white mask, her sword raised high above her head.

She brought her blade down, intending to slice the mask clean through and destroy the hollow quickly. A sharp pain lanced through her right shoulder, a shout tearing its way from her lips. She looked to see what had caused the now burning pain and her eyes widened in shock and fear. A giant wasp was hovering a little way away from her, many more starting to swarm around the hollow. She jumped back into the barrier she had placed around Renji, her eyes scanning her new enemies. The poison from the sting was already starting to make her nauseous. Her arm had gone numb and it was starting to travel through her body, she needed to finish this fight quickly. She cast a look as Renji, he was unconscious, she took a deep breath.

Ryukotsusei was howling with laughter inside her head, his blade starting to glow a faint pink. Kagome held her blade in her left hand, she was starting to lose feeling in that hand as well. She ran towards the hollow and sliced through its mask, it screeched as it was purified. The saimyosho buzzing angrily but keeping their distance from her, a few had been purified by getting to close.

' _You are going to faint, miko.'_ Ryukotsusei chuckled in her head as she sheathed her sword.

"No, not yet." Despite her words, black was encroaching on her vision.

' _The toxin is much stronger than it used to be.'_ She could hear his scales shifting over one another as he moved. ' _Focus and open a gate.'_ He ordered and she walked towards Renji. Her legs giving out as she stood beside him.

"God dammit!" She shouted, her arm trembling as she held it up to open a door back to the seireitei.

' _Go now!'_

Kagome grabbed Renji by the collar of his shihakusho, she dragged him through the open door. The angry buzzing of the saimyosho disappeared as it closed, her purification energy becoming calm in the absence of yoki. As she dragged the larger man onto the dirt in the soul society her knees buckled and she smacked her face off the ground. Her eyes watered and her nose started to bleed, but she could bring herself to care. She was so tired, using her ki after such a long time had been incredibly taxing. The poison coursing through her system wasn't helping the fact either, and Renji was heavy. Her vision was almost completely black, she could hear some muffled shouting. She gave up her fight and succumbed to the unconsciousness. At least they weren't in danger any more.

' _Pathetic.' Kagome looked up into the carmine eyes of a massive dragon._

" _Shut up." She practically spat, he growled._

' _The saimyosho were only controlled by one being.' He watched her sigh, her arms hugging herself._

" _I know." Her voice was soft. "I know, but I don't want to believe it. He can't still be around after all this time." Kagome looked back up to her zanpakutos spirit._

' _The vile hanyou has never been one to be easily exterminated. Yet for you to pretend that you did not sense the change in the tama is pathetic.' Ryukotsusei shifted to circle around her._

" _I know!" Kagome practically screamed. "Why can't I just ignore it?! I just want to be done with the stupid jewel!" She stiffened when Ryukotsusei moved his snout only inches away from her._

' _You cannot be finished with the tama, not when you are the Shikon.' His eyes flashed and Kagome put a hand on his nose._

" _I can always dream." Kagome smiled sadly. "It seems that my past will always haunt me, even in death."_

Kagome opened her eyes, the lights in the room blinding her. She squeezed them shut and let out a groan, opening them more slowly. She saw her captain standing in all his regal glory at the foot of her bed, Captain Unohana just to his right. The woman was holding a clipboard, probably explaining her injuries. Her eyes drifted to the bed next to her, Renji was still sleeping. She grabbed the tall glass of water to the table next to her, taking a small sip. A gasp flew from Captain Unohana's lips as Kagome tossed the rest of the water at the sleeping Renji. Captain Kuchiki just closed his eyes and let out a quiet sigh through his nose.

"Wake up, dammit." Kagome grumbled as Renji sat up with a shout. One of his hands going to his stomach as he collapsed back onto the wet pillow.

"Kagome, what the hell?" He glared at her as he grimaced in pain.

"Oh shut up!" Kagome growled. "I'm just glad you're okay." She smiled brightly, he blushed and directed his gaze to the ceiling.

"Higurashi, report." Kagome looked at her captain. "Now." He left no room for argument.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat. "Lieutenant Abarai and myself sent the three souls into the afterlife peacefully." Her black hair spilled over her shoulder as she looked down at her hands. "Then we were attacked very suddenly by a hollow, it appeared behind lieutenant Abarai and stabbed him straight through the stomach." Her words were shaky, "I managed to defeat the hollow and get us back into the soul society."

"That doesn't explain the two different poisons." Unohana spoke up and Kagome looked at the woman. "Or the wound on your shoulder."

"It had a smaller hollow with it, I didn't sense it in time. It managed to injure me." Kagome explained. She couldn't let them know about the yokai. Not yet.

"I see." Captain Unohana smiled gently at her. "You two need rest. Higurashi will be dismissed tomorrow following a physical exam. Lieutenant Abarai will be here for approximately five more days."

"Thank you, ma'am." Kagome murmured and the two captains left. Byakuya casting a glance at Kagome hands. She wasn't telling the whole truth. The sensors from squad two had discovered an unfamiliar energy signature. He would leave her for now, though he would get his answers.

Kagome sighed and flopped down onto her pillow, her eyes staring up at the white ceiling. She could hear Renji's breathing. It was calming to her, the soft in and out. She raised her hand up in front of her face. Her eyes tracing the faint silvery scars covering her fingers. She glanced over at her Lieutenant, he was still looking up at the ceiling.

"What?" He grumbled and Kagome grinned softly, letting her hand fall back onto her stomach.

"Nothing." She hummed. "But you could lose some weight. You're really heavy." A laugh bubbled in her throat.

"Hey!" He shouted and the members of squad four shook their heads as laughter and angry shouting spilled from room number seven.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my readers! I hope everyone is doing well and I apologize for the long wait for a new chapter but I had lost my inspiration. Luckily I found it and I hope you all enjoy! Especially the guest who found my writing boring. :) Is this any better? Kitsune-kunn out!**

* * *

"Captain Kurotsuchi, have you figured out what that energy signature is?" The captain commander questioned the scientist, the rest of the captains watched him expectantly.

"I would not have called this meeting if I didn't." He stood. "I believe it is yoki."

"Are you sure?" Kyoraku spoke up this time, he was gone with his sleepy demeanor.

"Do you doubt me?" Kurotsuchi hissed.

"Enough." Yamamoto silenced them.

"Nemu!" The squad 12 captain summoned his lieutenant.

The woman stepped forward with a metal case. Her expression was neutral, like it always was. No one could sense anything from the box, yet upon closer inspection they could hear a faint buzzing. The painted captain set the case on the table, popping the lock that was keeping it closed. A cylindrical barrier appeared and a very large wasp with red eyes was flying angrily around its prison. The captains eyed the strange bug, it didn't seem very intelligent. It just repeatedly ran into the barrier, its stinger at the ready.

"So this is what exactly?" Hitsugaya asked, hoping to get a better explanation.

"I sent Nemu to retrieve a live specimen and this is what she returned with. It has a very potent toxin that paralyzes the body, if too much is taken in it stops the heart." He explained with glee. "I do not know what it is called but I do believe it is a yokai."

"Yokai went extinct hundreds of years ago." Soifon pointed out.

"Yet here is one before us." Ukitake narrowed his eyes.

"Shall we bring Higurashi in to see this? So she can identify it?" Komamura questioned, she had been the only one to see them.

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki will retrieve her and bring her here at once." Yamamoto had finished the sentence and the royal was gone.

Kagome was walking happily through the halls of squad six, one of the other members had asked her to spar with them in an hour. She had readily agreed, eager for the practice. With her next step the female suddenly ran into a chest, she backpedaled a few steps and rubbed her nose. Her eyes narrowed at the captain. He almost looked amused.

"The General Commander wishes to see you."

That was all the warning she got before he scooped her up under his right arm like a sack of potatoes. She didn't have time to complain before they were moving at a speed she had never experienced. Kagome had to close her eyes to keep from being sick. As suddenly as they were moving they stopped and he dropped her.

"Don't do that!" She snapped and stood, setting a hand on his arm as she got her berings.

"You are too slow." Kagome gaped at him, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"No i'm not! You're just freakishly fast!" She fixed her high ponytail and ran her hands over her shihakusho. "Alright." She took a deep breath.

Kagome was shocked to see not only the captain commander but all of the captains and Lieutenants of the court guard squad. Her eyes drifted to a very familiar angry buzzing noise and a gasp fell from her lips. Why did they have a live saimyosho is the seireitei?

"So you know what this little bug is." Captain Kurotsuchi grinned and in three long steps was in front of her. Hunched over to be face to face. "Tell me what it is."

"I-I don't know." Kagome lied and backed away from the uncomfortably close man. She bumped into her captain. "That's what attacked me and Renji, it's a hollow. I think." Kagome watched the man tisk and turn around.

"You're boring." He went back to his seat.

"Higurashi." She stood at attention when the General spoke. "Are you sure this is what attacked you?"

"Yes sir."

"Have you heard of yokai." The question caught her off guard and she felt like she was going faint. Did they know about her?

"No sir." She continued to lie, willing her fast beating heart to slow. "Is it a type of hollow? The academy didn't teach anything about yokai." She calmed slightly. It seemed everyone believed her.

"It is not." He looked back at the bug. "You are not to speak of this to anybody, is that understood?" He turned his eyes to her. She almost flinched beneath his heavy gaze.

"Understood sir."

"Dismissed."

Kagome walked out the door and once it closed she collapsed to her knees, her hand were shaking uncontrollably. The jewel in her chest felt as if it was on fire, the ki that had not given her any problems was now struggling to escape her control. Ryukotsusei was laughing maniacally in her head. She stood and scrambled away from the captains. Tears sprang to her eyes as the realization that yokai existed dawned on her. The rise of demons was upon them once more. Led by one of her worst nightmares. She wanted to scream.

'Control your emotions," Ryukotsusei murmured. 'If the hanyou still lives then so do others. I doubt that damn dog has died.'

"That's what I'm afraid of." Kagome admitted. "I don't want to fight another war."

'Spread the word that the Shikon no miko lives. Many will rise to your aide. I would have.' He admitted and Kagome smiled slightly.

"Ryukotsusei, thank you."

Kagome continued on her way, she needed to figure out how to get a message to the human realm. She knew of someone but she didn't know if they would do it.

Ishida looked down at the letter in his hand, it had been sitting on his desk at school. It had his name scrawled across it in pretty calligraphy, clearly a female had written it. He opened it, curiosity getting the better of him. It was a short note, but the words shocked him. He read it twice, three times, still not believing the words on the paper. He folded it up and tucked it into his bag. He didn't have time for class today.

"Dear Uryu Ishida, you do not know me but I know you. I have no one else to contact in the realm of the living. You are of holy blood and thus are honor bound to help me. I am the Shikon no Miko and the dawn of yokai is upon us once more. Lead by the dark hanyou Naraku. I plead that you trust this note and follow my instructions. Spread the word that the Shikon no Miko is back from the dead, that she is calling for allies against Naraku. Please, it is of the utmost importance. We will meet in the future, for now, this is the best I can do.

~The Shikon no Miko"


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter! I'm sorry for the delay and I am trying to get on a schedule but I'm a very busy person! Kitsune-kunn apologizes! Read and Review, please and thank you! Enjoy. Kitsune-kunn out~**

Kagome once more found herself in her captain office, it was tidy as ever. He stood in front of his window, silent as ever. She almost laughed, he fit the brooding type perfectly. Once he turned around Kagome poured him a cup of tea from the pot she had brought in with her. He gestured for her to take a seat, she poured herself a cup as well. He sat in his chair, the desk between the two of them.

"Documents from the academy state that you were a gifted sensor of spiritual energy." He spoke, Kagome sipping her tea.

"Not that gifted. But yes, I can distinguish familiar energies from others." Kagome explained, he nodded.

"Captain Ukitake, where is he?" Byakuya watched her eyes dart around, as if she was actually seeing something he couldn't.

"There." She pointed a finger, he was surprised when she was correct. He was quite a distance away from them and yet she found his energy easily. "You tell me where Captain Soifon is." His eyes widened when she asked him that. He pinpointed her easily. Kagome grinned.

"Lieutenant Abarai." It was his turn. He had sent the Lieutenant on a mission to the Hanging Dog district to exterminate a hollow. Even he could not sense the Lieutenant at such a far distance.

"He's somewhere over there." Kagome pointed, "Why is he so far away?"

Had Byakuya not had such great control over his facial features he would have looked like a gaping fool. For someone to be able to sense such a great distance was almost unheard of, and this little whim of a shinigami had pinpointed a lieutenant hours away. He sipped his tea and mulled over the information he had just gathered, should he tell her just how far Renji was? He watched her take another sip of her tea and sigh happily, she took another.

"Lieutenant Abarai is in Hanging Dog." He watched her almost choke on the liquid she was drinking. Her eyes wide and hand over her mouth to stifle her coughs.

"What?" She sounded as surprised as he felt. "Surely you must be joking." Kagome was staring off into the distance.

"You believe that I would lie?" It was a simple question and Kagome sighed, looking into her empty cup.

"No." She then looked back towards him. "Can you sense him?" When he took a sip Kagome laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" He narrowed his eyes and Kagome attempted to stifle her laughter.

"N-nothing!" She took a deep breath. "You just remind me of someone very dear to me, that's all." She smiled wistfully at him. "All noble and stoic. Not wanting to admit that you can't do something." She stood. "It's adorable. Bye Captain!" Kagome grinned once more and left him alone in his office, her empty tea cup on his desk.

"I am not adorable." He grumbled and finished off his tea.

Kagome was practically skipping down the hallway, her teasing of her captain making her very happy. He was always so serious, it was fun to watch his aura react to her words, even if he didn't show it. Despite all his seriousness Kagome could tell that he wanted to be able to let loose, though his station restricted it quite a bit. Like Sesshomaru he was placed at the head of a prestigious family. They both shared their young age, having to prove to those around them that they were worthy. As she turned the corner she almost ran into someone, she sidestepped quickly and looked over her shoulder. A tall man with a bald head was looking at her with wide eyes, Kagome smiled slightly.

"Sorry about that!" She turned and started to walk away.

"Are you Higurashi?" He spoke up and she stiffened.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" She turned around and smiled, she relaxed her shoulders.

"I was sent to retrieve you, we have a joint mission in the 63 ward." He explained and Kagome nodded in understanding. "We're meeting up with Lieutenant Hisagi, Captain Hitsugaya, and Rukia Kuchiki."

"Why is there a captain and lieutenant?" Kagome asked as she followed him, it was abnormal for a team to have so many high ranked shinigami.

"There have been unusual hollows spotted and we are the only soul reapers available. I'm Ikkaku Madarame by the way."

"Nice to meet you, call me Kagome."

Kagome realized quickly that she had the worst luck in the world, the five man team she had been placed on was awkward at best. No one spoke as they set out, the short white haired captain in the lead, and the tall dark lieutenant on his left. Madarame on the right, and the two females brought up the rear. Kagome glanced at Rukia, she was nothing like her captain. Her eyes widened, they didn't share a true familial bond in their aura like siblings. She must have been adopted. Madarame's aura was violate and it almost made her laugh, he was just itching for a good fight. The little captain's aura was a beautiful teal with white flecks, it was crisp like a winters breeze. But Shuhei Hisagi, his aura was strange to her. It was a sickly green color but it held no malicious intent, she couldn't quite wrap her head around why his aura was so dark.

"We're here." Captain Hitsugaya spoke and Kagome looked away from lieutenant Hisagi.

"I don't sense any hollows." Rukia spoke up as she looked around, Kagome felt as if she was going to vomit. The area was saturated with yoki.

"Maybe they all moved on?" Ikkaku offered though he looked very frustrated at the thought.

"No, there is something here." Shuhei spoke up and Kagome drew her sword.

A deep bellow put them all on guard, the ground started to shake and a large humanoid creature stood from behind a building. It was several feet tall and had dark brown skin, three eyes, and protruding tusks from its lower jaw. A wild mane of black hair tumbled down its back, a clawed hand swiped at a small hut and destroyed it effortlessly. Kagome sucked in a breath, an ogre was in the seireitei. Various demons started to awaken from their slumber at the prospect of a meal, there was seventeen in total. All were ogre and the sense of dread inside Kagome grew, it was uncommon for such low level yokai to gather in one area unless a more powerful demon was controlling them. A familiar buzz filled the air and she looked up to see a swarm of saimyosho, a snarl tore from her lips and startled Rukia into looking at her.

"Do you know what these things are?" She asked and Kagome sighed through her nose.

"No, but those bees attacked Renji and I in the human realm." Kagome explained, a deep laugh coming from the biggest ogre.

"Lies spout from your lips." It pointed its clawed hand at her.

"What?" Hitsugaya looked back at Kagome, her eyes were no longer the welcoming sapphire he had seen when they met. They were a cold blue filled with a look he had only seen in the older soul reapers eyes. The ones that had seen too much war.

"Kill them and bring her to me." A hauntingly familiar voice cause a shiver to race up her spine and a figure appeared on the roof of a hut, cloaked in a white baboon pelt.

"Who the hell are you?" Ikkaku pointed his sword at the figure.

He never got an answer, the oni descended upon them. Swords were barely scratching the tough skin, even shikai having little effect against them. Hitsugaya called upon his bankai, the ice freezing the oni but not for long. Kagome called upon her own shikai and roars of frustration fell from the ogres mouth. The ice and shift in gravity keeping them immobile. Kagome grabbed Rukia and tossed her out of the way of a saimyosho, the girl slammed into Ikkaku and Kagome sliced three of the hell wasps in half. Her back pressed up against the tall lieutenant and the two shared a look.

"Don't get stung by those bees. They are highly poisonous." Kagome warned and he nodded in understanding.

Kagome looked over at the captain. It seemed while he was attempting to kill a mindless ogre two saimyosho had slipped past his guard and stung him. He was no bigger than herself and she knew that his body wouldn't be able to handle that much poison. She was suddenly before him, his bankai disappearing and she caught him. His eyes were fogged over and a sweat had broken out on his face. She looked around, they were losing. Only four of the original seventeen had fallen. Kagome looked at the captain in her arms, he was succumbing to the poison. Her heart fluttered in her chest in panic, they were all going to die.

" _Release me."_ Ryukotsusei murmured inside her head. " _Your comrades are dying. Release me."_

"Don't hurt them." Kagome looked over the battlefield with sorrow, she would give up her new life if it meant that they would all live. "I now understand that I cannot run."

" _Poor miko."_ Ryukotsusei laughed as Kagome looked up to the sky. She closed her eyes and grimaced as she spoke her next words.

"Release yourself from the chains that bind you, descend and devour. Ryukotsusei-sama!"

Dark clouds gathered in the sky above them and lightning flashed. Thunder boomed and a deafening roar caused the battle to halt, both sides looking to the storm above. A massive dragon descended from the clouds, its maw opened and a ball of pure yoki was fired at the ground. The explosion that followed threw the shinigami off balance, the earth beneath them shaking and caving underneath the sheer power. Dust blocked their vision and Kagome took the opportunity to start healing the white haired captain, the sounds of the battle disappearing as she focused on purging the poison from Hitsugayas body. Muscle was already starting to die at the site where he had been stung, she started to reverse the effects. Sweat beaded on her brow and her breathing had become more labored by the time she had finished. The sound of Ryukotsusei's victorious roar reached her ears. She looked down at Hitsugaya, his eyes were starting to open. She smiled softly before looking over at Rukia, the Kuchiki's eyes were wide and her mouth agape. Panic fluttered in Kagome's chest and she placed a finger over her mouth, the girl nodding dumbly. The dust settled and Kagome looked upon the battlefield, none of her comrades were injured by Ryukotsusei but the same couldn't be said for the buildings. THe dragon had coiled his massive body around the group and his red eyes were focused on the miko.

"Thank you." Kagome bowed and her head touched the dirt, tears sprang to her eyes. "Thank you, thank you." She sat up, his nose only inches from her. The massive dragon let out a long breath from his nose, it ruffled her dirty hair and drew a watery chuckle from her.

"You are my master, you need not thank me." Kagome laid a hand on his nose.

"I know." She smiled sadly and he slowly started to disappear in a show of glowing orbs. They fell like snow, everywhere that they landed grass and flowers sprouted. The desolate battlefield was transformed into a beautiful field of colorful flowers.

"What the hell was that?" Ikkaku murmured, still in shock.

"That was bankai." Kagome explained and stood on shaky legs. "He is my zanpakuto spirit, Ryukotsusei. He's a proud dragon and sometimes arrogant...but he is mine."

"You have achieved bankai?" Rukia asked in shock and Kagome nodded slowly. "Who are you?"

The girl couldn't understand how such a powerful person had been hiding in the lower ranks of the court guard squad. She had achieved bankai and she was a gifted healer. Kagome on the other hand smiled down at the captain, happiness flooding through her, she extended a hand to help him up.

"I'm glad you're alright, captain!" Kagome chirped.

"What is this thing?" Ikkaku asked and held up the white baboon pelt. "It's got this little wooden thing in it."

Kagome looked over her shoulder at the familiar piece of wood wrapped in shiny black hair. She could no longer attempt to ignore her problems. Naraku was back and he knew where she was, Rukia was already suspicious of her and she hopefully had an army amassing in the human realm. Kagome let go of the captain and turned to Rukia, grabbing the girls hand she flash stepped away from the men.

"Slow down!" Rukia exclaimed and the two stopped at the gates of the seireitei. "Who the hell are you?!" Rukia snarled and pointed her sword at Kagome.

"What you saw back there was just the beginning." Kagome murmured with a sad smile, "The dawn of yokai is upon us once more."

"What? That doesn't explain who you are!" Rukia shouted and her reiryoku flared around her wildly.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, the Shikon no Miko." Said miko watched as a myriad of emotions fluttered across Rukia's face, mostly shock and disbelief.

"What did you just say?" Both Kagome and Rukia jumped in surprise at the sudden male voice, Kagome's stomach dropped. How had she not sensed him?!


End file.
